She is McHot
by Magdelen
Summary: It's a very boring day at Seattle Grace hospital so Addison has to make her own excitement.


O.k. I wrote this piece of randomness because after all the heavy shit going on with Addison in my other story I wanted to see her have fun. It's set while Derek and Addison are still married and more or less getting along.

I personally don't think it's too good because I wrote it in like fortyfive minutes, which for me is very fast, but maybe some people will like it. Anyway tell me what you think of it.

Hopefully it is not too porny but as Kate Walsh said, I believe it was on Letterman: You never know when you're going to just slip into porn. It's like whoa! I'm in porn! Poor Kate. If she only knew what some of the sick minded people on this site have done to her. I guess I have now added my name to that list.

She is McHot

It was a painfully slow day at Seattle Grace hospital. Interns, residents and attendings alike roamed the halls aimlessly or attempted to kill their boredom by catching up on paperwork. Not a single patient had come through surgery all day.

It was the kind of situation that drove most doctors crazy but in a deserted corner of the hospital two of Seattle Grace's finest had found an interesting way to pass the time.

Addison Shepard lay on top of her husband, pinning him to the hospital bed. She slid a foot, clad in four hundred dollars worth of Prada, slowly up and down his calf, causing him to moan her name before lunging hungrily for her lips. Their tongues tangled briefly before Addison pulled away, giggling softly at Derek's frustrated scowl. She loved to toy with her husband. Her fingers slipped into his lustrous hair as she continued to tease his lips and finally allowed him to pull her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

Neither of them noticed the door swing open as Miranda Bailey and a trio of interns entered the I.C.U.

Christina Yang's jaw practically hit the floor as she followed Bailey into the I.C.U. George O'Mally froze in his tracks and then quickly fixed his eyes on the ceiling, trying to avoid the sight of his bosses swapping germs. Alex Karev stared blatantly as Doctor Shepard slowly undid the three topmost buttons of his wife's blouse.

Miranda Bailey, however, had her attention focused on the chart in her hands and had, so far, failed to notice anything amiss.

"O.k. Who's presen- Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is going on here?" she spluttered.

Startled, Addison and Derek pulled away from each other and sprang awkwardly to opposite ends of the bed. Addison grinned sheepishly but her tightly crossed legs betrayed just how embarrassed she really was. Derek looked positively mortified.

"Fine example you two are setting for my interns," Bailey hissed. "Feel like giving me an explanation as to why you can't keep your hands off each other while you're supposed to be working?"

"Dude, she's hot. There's your explanation," Alex Karev whispered under his breath. Christina rolled her eyes at him and George squirmed awkwardly.

"Miranda, I'm sorry," Addison managed to say shortly. Already she was more amused than embarrassed by the situation. Derek was practically cowering under Bailey's wrathful glare. "That was... uh... That was completely unprofessional. I apologize," she concluded.

"You're damn right it's unprofessional," Bailey stated emphatically. "This is a hospital people, not a strip club. We don't want to see... that."

"Dude, speak for yourself. That was hot," Alex whispered to George. This time Bailey heard him and rounded furiously on her interns.

"Oh don't even get me started on you lot. Spreading syphilis to half the staff! And Yang don't think I don't know about your rendezvous with Doctor Burke in the on-call rooms. Do you think it's fun to be doing the nasty with your boyfriend when there are lives to be saved?"

Realizing that Doctor Bailey was on a roll Addison decided to have a little fun of her own. As long as Bailey was busy chewing out her interns there was no reason she couldn't put on a little show behind her back. After all, Seattle Grace was a teaching hospital and she definitely had a thing or two to teach about being ridiculously sexy.

As Miranda continued her diatribe against all things naughty Addison started shooting Derek smoldering glances, doing her best to get him hot and bothered. Fixing him in a sultry stare she bit her lip seductively arched her eyebrows and generally eyesexed her husband. When Derek, doing his best to keep a straight face, failed to return her flirtations she stepped up her game. Alex Karev's eyes nearly popped out of his head as she crossed her legs, flashing Derek, and their audience, a glimpse of thigh. Still Derek continued to ignore her but Addison was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Ten bucks says the She-Shepard cracks him," Alex managed to whisper to Christina while Bailey focused her ranting on George. Addison was slowly crawling across the bed and towards her husband and Alex guessed the other man could probably see right down her shirt. Derek was glancing at Bailey's back nervously but couldn't tear his eyes off his wife for long.

"You know, sometimes I think I'm being too easy on you," Bailey continued. "I could be a real hard-ass if I wanted to." Christina plastered a contrite expression onto her face and glued her eyes on Bailey. Between Shepard's failing attempts to ignore his wife, George's steadfast determination to stare at the ceiling and not at the scene unfolding in front of him and Alex's leering at Doctor Montgomery Shepard, the usually sober intern had to fight not to start laughing in Bailey's face.

Probably the only person in the room more entertained by the situation than Christina was Addison who was currently trailing her lips over her husband's neck.

"Addie what are you doing?" Derek breathed weakly as Addison snaked her tongue across his jaw.

"Trying to turn you on. Is it working?" She purred into his ear softly biting his lobe. His only response was a nervous gulp.

"Mmm. Take me now, Doctor Shepard," Addison whispered.

Miranda Bailey finished lecturing her interns just in time to turn around and see Doctor Shepard pounce on his wife, pinning her to the bed and ravishing her lips.

"Good God, McDreamy!" she exclaimed as Christina and Alex burst our laughing behind her. George, utterly terrified, continued to stare at the ceiling.

Addison meanwhile, pushed Derek away from her and slid off of the bed. Smoothing her clothes and hair she turned to her husband a triumphant smirk on her face and said loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Derek, please, try to control yourself. That was completely inappropriate."

Still smirking and deliberately swinging her hips in Derek's direction she left the room, pausing to wink at a flustered O'Mally as she passed.

"Dude," Alex exclaimed, voicing the obvious. "She is McHot."


End file.
